The Promises of Tomorrow
by Clow'd9
Summary: Yukito's first day at school does not go well, the basketball team won't give him a shot, nobody looks twice...well almost nobody...
1. Dear Diary

A/N: I advise you all to read 'Territory' by Hth because it's incredible and the inspiration for this fic, basically for a better example of Touya and Yukito's first meeting read that one. . .and review 'cause it hasn't got anywhere near as much recognition as it deserves.  
  
  
  
The Promises of Tomorrow by Clow'd9  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Its such a little detail I don't know why I have to say it but. . .you know the CCS characters aren't mine right? My time will come. . .oh yes, the wheels have been set in motion, the hour is nigh! Mwahahahahahahaha, ahem, on with the fic;  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Dear Diary  
  
  
  
The first day of school was good, everything was great, the school is lovely so is the town. Nice people, nice teachers, fantastic sports facilities.  
  
Yukito paused; he was lying to his diary for goodness sake! The first day of school had not been good, everything was not great but yes the school and town were lovely. The people weren't so bad but there were so many of them and most dismissed him at a glance, the teachers were kind but he still had the mountain of work to catch up on. . .but that's what you get for transferring half way through the academic year. Finally, the sport facilities, they really were top notch especially the basketball court but when he'd asked the team captain for a try-out he'd simply refused, one look at his petite stature and slender limbs and he'd been gently but firmly turned away.it probably hadn't helped having two of the team members stood behind him, dwarfing him to be exact. What had he done? Well he'd smiled, said thank-you and walked away, Yukito had lost count of how often he'd completed that particular routine today. By the end of the day even if the football team hadn't been at an away game he wasn't sure he would have bothered asking, even Yukito had his pride. Lets hope tomorrow is better.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
He was dreading it. . .  
  
  
  
The following day he arrived the second the bell rang, in truth he'd been loitering invisibly for the past half an hour outside the school building but this way he wasn't so late he got told off by the teacher nor so early that he had to suffer being on the outskirt of a multitude of conversations.  
  
He entered with his head down going in the general direction of his desk and hoping, no, praying, he wasn't going to end up sitting in the wrong place. For a moment he thought the Gods were having a joke at his expense when the allocated desk appeared to have a rucksack on it. He stood for a minute. . .its strange how the littlest things can be so humiliating, his face began to burn. The classroom was less than half full and almost no one was watching him but Yukito never lifted his chin enough to notice that.  
  
"Gomen nasai." When rescue came its voice was throaty and calm but the hammering in Yukito's ears drowned it out as a tanned hand moved the bag to the desk next to him, one that had been unoccupied yesterday.  
  
Yukito flashed his usual smile but it did not reach his eyes, in fact he did not even lift his eyes as he shuffled to his seat and mumbled his reply. "Arigatou."  
  
He sat by the window looking out to the basketball court and the two students readying training equipment.  
  
"Tsukishiro Yukito. . ."  
  
It was beautiful practice weather, early enough to be quite cool but still sunny. The fence gleamed and when he listened carefully he could hear the balls being emptied and pattering randomly on th-.  
  
"Tsukishiro Yukito?"  
  
He blinked and looked up finally to see the teacher taking attendance. "Oh, h-hai. . .hai." He only realised when he jumped back that his nose had been almost pressed up against the window glass as he looked out. There were a few giggles from the class and Yukito resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk.  
  
He stayed tensed and alert after that, when registration was over he waited for most of the class to have exited before getting up himself. It was going well, he stood up without falling over, he put his chair back without banging it, his satchel went on his shoulder just fine, he picked up his folder breathed a sigh of relief and turned to hurry to his class. . .that's when he encountered a problem in the form of a chest at his eye level, probably a damned basketball player he thought dimly as he impacted hard.  
  
The Gods really were playing tricks on him.  
  
He sat where he landed on the floor and willed it to open up and swallow him whole. He was ashamed at himself for cursing the human obstacle simply because he didn't even falter in his balance, he felt even worse when he recognised the large hand helping him for the second time  
  
He stood up muttering 'thank-you's' and 'sorry's' and 'excuse me's' and-, well after that he wasn't sure, the boy probably couldn't understand half of it anyway.  
  
The two of them gathered Yukito's fallen belongings and the Snow Bunny was still stuffing loose papers back in his file when faintly rough fingertips crept under his chin, he didn't even have time to pin a smile to his lips before his gaze was lifted and caught.  
  
Neither knew of the others personality but in looks alone they could not have been more different. This boy's skin was a healthy golden colour while Yukito never caught any sun no matter how long he spent outside in the garden, the youth's hair was a very dark brown, Yukito's was a strangely youthful grey, the stranger's eyes were a sharp, lucid blue, his were huge pools of soft amber but therein seemed to lie an unlikely and un- nameable similarity. This one seemed to understand him.  
  
The stern mouth tilted at one corner, a sympathetic and enquiring smile. It was an honest moment and Yukito responded with equal honesty, he didn't smile, he wasn't false.  
  
As they walked from the room they didn't say anything. Words were rather redundant after communicating as they just had now it was time to get on with the day. . .and yes; he was late for his lesson.  
  
  
  
When the bell announced the lunch break Yukito didn't want his food. The grounds were packed with chatting students; if he chose to sit on his own he'd be forever dubbed as a loner if he sat with some of them they'd think he was intruding. Maybe he just wouldn't sit, surely its normal for a new student to explore their new school? He'd just take a walk.  
  
During his walk he actually found an unpopulated area underneath a single tree, he looked up at the leafy boughs overhead before neatly climbing up. He checked the branch was strong enough for his weight before slumping back and expelling a sigh he'd been containing all day. He pushed his glasses on top of his head and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Rough day?"  
  
He sat up startled and blinked hazily at the lanky figure that shimmied down to crouch opposite him on the branch.  
  
He continued blinking owlishly, he recognised the voice but not the-.  
  
"These might help." The blurry man leant forward to gingerly pull his glasses down and push then up a pert nose with his index finger. "Better?"  
  
It was, of course it was and he knew the face now. "I'm sorry I ran into you earlier and I'm even more sorry if I've disturbed you now."  
  
The youth didn't answer as he stared back seemingly drinking in some detail he alone was privileged to see, Yukito tried to return the steady look but ended up looking away relieved when the boy held out his hand.  
  
"Kinomoto Touya."  
  
"I'm Tsukishiro Yukito." They shook hands with Yukito ignoring the fact his vanished within the others.  
  
"I know." There really was no reply to that statement so Yukito just cleared his throat.  
  
"I didn't see you yesterday."  
  
"I was at the football match."  
  
"Oh. . .how did you do?"  
  
"We won." He made it sound like the outcome was never any different and Yukito was inclined to believe it. He chewed his lower lip, make conversation, make friends. . .  
  
"Well done, I was going to look for the Captain yesterday until I found out about the away game."  
  
Touya settled more comfortably astride the branch and folded his arms. "So are you going to look for him today?"  
  
Yukito looked away. "Probably not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was going to ask for a try out."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I don't enjoy being told 'no' all the time."  
  
"Who said no?"  
  
"The basketball captain."  
  
"Quan Lui?"  
  
Yukito shrugged, he really wasn't showing his best side today, he was much friendlier than this. "If that's his name."  
  
"And you think the football captain would say the same?"  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yukito cocked his head for a moment reading the sincerity before he smiled properly for the first time, a beam that could realistically split his face. "Arigatou. . .but why?"  
  
The tanned face became mysterious. "Lets just say I see hidden strengths." It must have sounded cryptic even to his own ears because he continued. "Well, you're small and fast, which is always valuable, I'd put money on it that you're very graceful when your not shuffling with your eyes glued to your toes," Yukito winced while he continued. "You're obviously stronger than you look if you can pull yourself up here and you took that fall well today."  
  
He laughed self-depreciatingly. "Now there's a skill."  
  
"It is." Touya was perfectly serious.  
  
"How do you know so much about choosing team candidates?"  
  
"I'm the captain."  
  
Yukito blinked. "Oh. . ." Then blinked some more. "Oh!"  
  
"The one thing I would never let you play is rugby. That game is vicious, being small and swift will help you evade the opposing team but being so slight and, forgive me for saying it, fragile, a pile-up would crush you, I broke my arm in one."  
  
"It's not likely I'd get hurt playing basketball."  
  
"Can you play it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you any good?"  
  
"No. . ." He grinned mischievously. "I'm better."  
  
Touya feigned disbelief. "Well. . .I'm not convinced."  
  
"Would thrashing you convince you?" Yukito couldn't believe he was acting so cocky but the other student was playing along so. . .  
  
"I warn you, I'm good at pretty much every sport."  
  
"I could show you how to be *brilliant* at pretty much every sport."  
  
"You're overconfidence needs to be brought down a peg or two. . .thrashing *you* would sort that out." What Yukito sensed to be a rare smile lit the sombre features.  
  
"You and what army?"  
  
"No army, just the entire school team."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The playful smile dimmed a little. "I didn't mean that last part, we'll just go one on one."  
  
"If you can gather the team Kinomoto-san I'm more than willing to 'convince' them all."  
  
"Well if you're sure. . ." Now Touya's doubt was real but they climbed down anyway and Yukito followed the taller boy as he went to set the challenge before the team.  
  
News that the whole basketball team was suiting up for a friendly soon spread to everyone so that when they came out on the court it was already circled by most of the student population.  
  
Quan Lui had been surprised at the challenge but more than willing to try his team on anything. . .or anyone. He was also hoping Touya might change his mind about joining the team.  
  
They wore the usual training kit and Touya wore his sports uniform but Yukito just removed his jacket as though not anticipating working up a sweat.  
  
"Okay people, the first to three hoops!" The whistle blew.  
  
It was slow and faintly teasing for a moment, one player needlessly keeping the ball for ages and staring Yukito out, or trying to anyway, the new boy just smiled.  
  
He stopped one, he let the next one through, he stopped the next two but not the next one then made it look as though he only just stopped the next one.  
  
The game was halted as one player retied his boots and Touya took him aside looking bewildered at his beaming face.  
  
"Um. . .you said something about 'thrashing' us?"  
  
"I'm getting to that part."  
  
"You're holding back?" Yukito nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I want them to know they've done well."  
  
Touya shook his head. "Even if you lose I think you've impressed the captain just with the shots you kept out."  
  
Yukito patted one broad shoulder slightly damp beneath the thin t-shirt Touya looked surprised at the action and Yukito was to, they'd only just met and he wasn't usually so comfortable with new people.  
  
"I won't lose."  
  
In the next half no one got close to the ball after Yukito got hold of it. To dismayed cries from the crowd he scored one point by racing around the main body of defenders and to their surprise for the next he just ran straight through and took the shot while he was still moving. He slowed for a bit when he considered how to make the last point a special one.  
  
The spectators tensed when they realised he was gearing up for a run at the hoop until for the second time that day he came up against Touya's chest but this time he managed to stop. He ducked and twisted as much as he could, he tried every evasive manoeuvre but he couldn't get passed the tall boy and by now he had the whole team gathered behind him, they weren't underestimating the pale and slender youth now, he only need one more and this one would have to go over their heads. The ball kept bouncing as he held the concentrated gaze, he stepped back slightly and the team followed he came back and turned with the ball, they thought he needed a run up for such a long shot. He didn't, he gathered momentum from the turn and took the shot. It went high to avoid the players now jumping to knock it off course and fast so that it covered the distance without loosing altitude. Yukito returned his eyes to the only other unofficial team member and didn't bother to look as the ball dropped through the hoop without even touching the sides.  
  
"Convinced?"  
  
Touya shook his head looking a little amazed and very impressed before Quan Lui seized them, or rather Yukito for a change. He was vaguely aware that the crowd were in stunned silent.  
  
"That was fantastic! We'd love to have you on our team if you're still interested." The couch obviously did not expect the offer to be refused despite the tagged enquiry.  
  
"Thank-you but no." He tried to ignore the countless baffled eyes on him where he stood centre court but he couldn't ignore Touya's. "But if you ever need me to fill in for a player I'd be more than happy to." He meant it too and was relieved when Quan Lui smiled back still slightly confused but fortunately holding no grudges, his entire school career would be spent with these people, no point burning friendship bridges.  
  
He turned to smile at his audience and nod at Touya before walking past both a small gleam of triumph in his eyes and a new lightness to his heart he didn't need to look back to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes flash with approval and it probably would have embarrassed him to see the admiration on many faces, Yukito was after all a shy creature.  
  
The last lesson went well with people making tentative steps at conversation with him, he found the courage to answer the teacher's questions and enjoyed the knowledge that he was moving up in estimations.  
  
At home that night he finished bringing order to the new garden and sat down to tea by himself and yet not alone, detached and yet connected, he was as solitary as Touya and unbeknownst to him at school tomorrow he would also be just as popular as the distanced youth.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
There was no sense of dread only anticipation.  
  
'Tomorrow' became a promise and the future looked promising. . .  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Remember I told you about the basketball refusal? Well today I showed everyone that bunnies may be small but they sure are hard to catch. Kinomoto-san was the only one to acknowledge the lesson though, who is Kinomoto? Well. . .I'm as curious as you and whereas usually I would describe the encounter, the appearance and the conversation this time there really is no need, when I look back on today I won't need reminding, he is not someone you could ever forget. Of all the acquaintances I've made today he is the one I would like to call a friend. . .and perhaps some day something more. 


	2. Luck

The Promises of Tomorrow.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER - Don't own 'em, don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Luck  
  
  
  
Wednesday 15th April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Are Wednesdays supposed to be lucky? You know, I mean Friday 13th is considered unlucky by Western cultures, pay day is supposed to be lucky for any culture but is there an actual 'Lucky Day'? Maybe its an individual thing like lucky numbers. . .well anyway, I've decided today is my lucky day. . .which would make 15 my lucky number. . .and April my lucky month. Who's the lucky guy? That would be Touya (Kinomoto-san) - or maybe it's me, yeah I guess I'm the lucky guy, sorry, I'm babbling, I'm happy. . .can't you tell? Being on first name basis with Touya (Touya, Touya, Touya :o) is just one reason I'm on cloud nine;  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Nani?-umph!" Yukito's arms wind milled for a moment as the air was ruthlessly knocked out of his lungs before he managed to catch hold of whatever speeding bullet and careened into him and had the other hand held ready to make contact with the pavement hopefully before his face did. Fortunately at that moment an invisible parachute seemed to make him weightless and pull him back up where he could regain his balance. He breathed in slowly and looked down to the young girl pressing her face into his side.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" (Are you alright?)  
  
The reply was muffled in his blazer. "H-hai."  
  
He prised her arms from his waist and when he knelt down to her level found that she had her eyes screwed shut.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked gently.  
  
Slowly the eyes opened to reveal emerald green saucers of tearful contrition. "Gomen nasai. . .watashite-."  
  
"You are very fast on those roller blades."  
  
The young girl focused on him properly looking a little awestruck. "A- arigatou."  
  
He smiled and began dusting off the little grey pinafore she was wearing. "I will watch where I am going next time."  
  
She blushed. "Demo-."  
  
"Kaijuu!" An exasperated shout made her look up and scowl, the next thing Yukito heard was a set of bike breaks shrieking slightly at a sudden stop. "What have you done now?"  
  
"Oniichan, kaijuu ja nai!"  
  
Yukito listened keenly, I know that voice. He looked up. . .up and up and up very long, jean encased legs that could belong to few people but-. "Ohayou Kinomoto-kun."  
  
"Ahhh, you again, the kaijuu's new victim I see."  
  
The little girl looked shamefaced which made Yukito feel bad.  
  
"Iie." He said. "Not at all. I dropped my books and she tripped over one of them, she was just helping me pick them back up weren't you uh. . .?  
  
"Sakura." She supplied instantly.  
  
He smiled broadly. "That name suits you far more than 'kaijuu' Sakura-chan. Domo for your help."  
  
Touya raised his dark eyebrows. "So she was helping you?"  
  
Yukito didn't quite meet the intense gaze as he nodded vigorously and crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
The blue gaze narrowed slightly. "Then I guess I'll help too."  
  
"Arigatou." The grey haired youth mumbled and waited a moment before stooping to gather his stuff-.  
  
  
  
// HA! You thought we'd bend at the same time and wack our heads together right? No way, how many times have I seen that in a movie? Nope I waited. . .Touya has a distinctive way of moving, slowly and carefully but. . .well please don't laugh if I say it's almost balletic. . .it is! //  
  
  
  
Yukito held his bag open as the other youth and his sister slid the books back in.  
  
"Do you usually walk to school this way?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai." He replied zipping his satchel.  
  
"You can walk with us!" The girl gushed with sweet enthusiasm.  
  
Touya was a little more pragmatic. "How's he going to keep up kaijuu?"  
  
"Oh. . .don't you have a bike?" He shook his head. ". . .You can go on the back of oniichan's!"  
  
Her brother retrieved his bike while rolling his eyes. "Hop on then." He told Yukito.  
  
Climbing on gingerly the grey haired boy settled his hands on the broad shoulders that had yet to be grown into.  
  
"Ready?" Touya asked his passenger.  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
// - and then we were off, they say you never forget how to ride a bike and I *know* I can ride one I just can't remember 'how' or 'where' I learned at the moment, I guess it's 'cause changing schools is so stressful, you forget the simplest things. Did I mention the birthmark on the back of Touya's neck? Not only is it a pale pink colour but its almost heart shaped! He's very strong too and he smells nice.//  
  
  
  
They parted with Sakura outside the first school building.  
  
"Ja Tsukishiro-san!" She called, Yukito waved back with one hand as her brother sped away.  
  
Within minutes Touya stopped and his passenger swung himself off the back of his bike so he could prop it at the usual spot.  
  
"I'm very grateful for the lift Kinomoto-kun."  
  
Touya grunted and started walking towards the entrance, uncertain as to whether he'd just received a brush off Yukito ran after him and trotted for a bit to keep up with the longer stride. It seemed he hadn't been dismissed because the other boy slowed down.  
  
It was while they were walking into the building together that Yukito became aware of a strange phenomenon. Everyone was smiling at him, greeting at him. . .iie, they must be looking at Kinomoto.  
  
"Touya!"  
  
I thought so.  
  
"Tsukishiro-kun!"  
  
"O-ohayou." He stuttered, responding to a sea of faces and similar calls. His cool companion was far more used to the attention as he nodded his acknowledgments.  
  
  
  
Registration that morning was a blur. Everyone wanted to know everything about Yukito but upon finding he had very few answers to the questions he steered them around and eventually they were discussing one girl's aspirations to join the Women's Basketball Team.  
  
"But I'm hopeless." She giggled and looked from beneath her lashes in a coy glance completely lost on Yukito. "You were so amazing yesterday, do you think you could give me some lessons. . .?"  
  
The new boy laughed gently and was about to agree when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, well *covering* his shoulder actually.  
  
"Registration's over Tsukishiro-kun, I'll show you to your class."  
  
"Hmm?" He grinned gratefully. "Arigatou Kinomoto-kun!"  
  
The girl backed down, like everyone else she thought Touya Kinomoto was the hottest student in the high school but the look he was giving her froze the flirtatious smile she'd been about to offer both boys.  
  
"Um. . .um, I'd better be going too, sayonara!"  
  
Yukito bounced out of his seat and hummed while he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "That nice girl asked me for basketball lessons, imagine that."  
  
Touya grunted noncommittally and led the way.  
  
The taller youth walked him to his first class silently, silently that is until Yukito smiled his goodbye.  
  
"Tsukishiro-kun?"  
  
He poked his head back out the door. "Hmmm?"  
  
"About my little sister *helping* you. . .you're a terrible liar." Without another word but with the faintest of smiles he walked away-.  
  
  
  
// He knew all along! That's what you get for telling lies. . .maybe he saw me cross my fingers.//  
  
  
  
The next time Yukito saw the solitary Kinomoto boy was that afternoon at lunch.  
  
The canteen was half empty because of the lovely weather outside where the rest of the students were eating.  
  
The dinner lady watched him like a hawk as he loaded his tray while the others in the queue became restless at the delay and began peering over his shoulder. Many glances were exchanged as they watched him heap food on the plastic tray. He gave the dinner lady a bright smile and walked away completely missing the slightly flustered look that came over her.  
  
"Tsukishiro-kun! Come sit with us." Someone called from across the room. He scanned it briefly until he found the owner of the voice then moved towards it.  
  
A chair was already set out for him as he placed his tray down carefully. "Arigatou, please call me Yukito."  
  
The others smiled at him a little bemused at the size of his meal but too polite to remark on it. He started chewing a Nikuman and looked around.  
  
"Why is Kinomoto-kun sat on his own?"  
  
A boy with a pierced eyebrow answered him. "He prefers it that way, Touya's a nice guy he just likes his privacy."  
  
Yukito pursed his lips. "Would you mind if I went and kept him company?" he asked the same youth.  
  
"Not at all but-." A blond girl interrupted him.  
  
"- he'll send you straight back." Her voice conveyed personal experience of the rejection.  
  
"Hmm, well I think I'll give it a try anyway." He stood and inclined his head politely. "Arigatou gozaimasu." He gathered his food. "Ja!" he called.  
  
"Sayonara." Several voices returned and then the accompanying pairs of eyes pinned on the lone student and the new boy approaching him.  
  
  
  
When he reached his destination Yukito stood patiently but expectantly. "Would you mind if I sat with you?"  
  
Touya looked at him for a moment, he knew the youth had just come from the table in the corner which was actually the only full one in the entire canteen so there were plenty of seat available. He nodded his acquiescence.  
  
"Domo." Yukito said and settled down.  
  
The tall youths reply was low and gruff. "Do itashi mashite." (You're welcome)  
  
Touya looked once at his companions tray. . .once, then twice and then because he liked to be certain there was no other alternative before he spoke he looked a third time.  
  
"Got enough food there?"  
  
Yukito giggled and licked his fingers. "I eat a lot."  
  
Mahogany eyes raked his diminutive form. "Where do you put it all?"  
  
"The basketball court." He grinned.  
  
After a minute of intense speculation Touya smiled back. "I wanted to tell you yesterday that. . ."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You know. . ."  
  
"Iie, I don't."  
  
"Well, you were really. . .really. . ."  
  
"Hmmm?" The Snow Bunny struggled to contain a chuckle. "Is it so hard to say?"  
  
"You were good."  
  
The compliment was short and rather abrupt but it made Yukito warm all over, if possible the smile he displayed was wider than usual.  
  
"Arigatou Kinomoto-kun." The other youth was staring determinedly at his plate when Yukito suddenly reached into his bag and pulled out his snack. A rabbit shaped cookie, home made. "Here." He slid it under Touya's gaze. "For you."  
  
He watched the football captain finger the treat. "For me. . ."  
  
"Hai, you've been so nice to me."  
  
Touya ducked his head further so his bangs swept his high cheekbones and covered his eyes. Reaching to his own food he picked up the blueberry muffin and silently gave it to Yukito whose eyes shone.  
  
"Kinomoto-ku-."  
  
"Call me Touya."  
  
Yukito beamed. "You're so kind." Then a miracle happened, the serious boy blushed, coupled with his tan it was a dusky plum colour rather than a pale rose but it made the stern feature look very beautiful.  
  
"Onegai. . .will you call me Yukito then Toya?" The youth finally looked up.  
  
"Say that again. . ." Yukito's face was blank. "My name." He prompted.  
  
"Toya."  
  
"The way you say my it. . .'tousan took me to England once when Sakura was still a baby, that's how they pronounced my name there. . .have you ever lived in England?"  
  
"Iie, never." Yukito replied with certainty.  
  
"Strange." Touya muttered his eyes fixed on the new boy. "Where did you transfer from?"  
  
"You mean my old school?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You mean the name of the town?"  
  
"Hai." The dark gaze was intensifying.  
  
"Oh. . .well it wasn't far from here."  
  
He watched the eyebrows rise further and he realised he wasn't answering the question. . .then he realised he didn't know the answer.  
  
"Do you think I could walk home with you?"  
  
The tanned youth accepted the subject shift. "I can give you a lift on the back of my bike again, in fact I have another bike back home I could lend you."  
  
"Really?" Yukito's amber eyes were wide and shining.  
  
"Sure, I can't adjust the seat high enough to ride it anymore anyway."  
  
"That would be wonderful Toya!"  
  
The serious boy smiled. "I'll meet you at the end of the school drive when the bell rings okay?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
For the rest of their lunch break Yukito chatted to his new friend and didn't mind that Touya preferred to listen rather than talk himself. Across the dining hall at the table he had first joined the occupants were gaping at him.  
  
"Touya actually let him stay!" The blond girl shrieked.  
  
"Touya actually spoke!" The boy with the pierced eyebrow gasped.  
  
"Touya actually smiled. . ." Gushed a new arrival, a girl with an elaborate French twist to her hair.  
  
Touya. . .and Yukito. They were going to keep on eyes on *that* relationship!  
  
  
  
You didn't need to know his deepest darkest secrets (the existence of which was seriously doubted) to know that Yukito was the perfect student, well behaved and respectful, the kind that *never* got called to the principals office, but there he was, seated at the opposite side of the large desk in a seat designed to make good posture a torturous lesson.  
  
But the man behind the desk didn't seem angry with him, on the contrary he was smiling and talking. . .Yukito tuned in suddenly.  
  
"-We place all new transfer students in intermediate sets until we can measure their abilities and discern whether they need to be moved down or up a level in each of their subjects. I have all your assignments here and the teachers that have yet to set homework have assured me they believe you are fully capable of managing in the top set and I'd rather move you now before you become to settled."  
  
"Top set for everything?"  
  
"That's right, on a trial basis of course and if you feel overwhelmed please come and speak to me."  
  
"Top set for everything?" He repeated.  
  
The principal smiled. "Indeed, there are only a handful of students who share that position."  
  
Yukito listened to the rapid list of several names but only heard one.  
  
  
  
"Touya!" He called from the school drive.  
  
The boy stopped beside him silently and Yukito hopped on.  
  
  
  
As it turned out Touya's house was only an extra minutes ride from his own. Yukito stood awkwardly as the taller boy propped his bike against a wall and led him towards the front door. He'd expected to have to wait in the genkan but Touya motioned him to follow so he slipped of his shoes and did just that.  
  
The Kinomoto household was very modern, especially compared to the Tsukishiro residence, there were no decorated screens and Yukito suspected they slept in beds rather than simply a futon on a tatami floor.  
  
"I just need to get the garage keys." Touya said as he led him into the dining area.  
  
Everywhere Yukito looked there were stylish photographs of an engaging young woman in a variety of costumes and settings. She had hair longer than he had ever seen before, he tried not to stare but-.  
  
"That's okaasan, she's dead now."  
  
Yukito nodded slowly and examined the image the boy passed to him. "She looks very kind." He murmured and handed the silver frame back to the other youth carefully. Touya took it but was still staring at him. "Nani?"  
  
"You are strange." The petite student blinked. "You're the first person to not say 'I'm sorry' and instead of saying 'she was very beautiful' you say 'she looks very kind'."  
  
"Well her beauty was not all that she was but her kindness must have been a large part of her beauty."  
  
That tiny smile again. "It was."  
  
"Your father raised you and your sister on his own?"  
  
The youth nodded proudly. "I'll never know how he found the strength to think of anything but his own grief."  
  
"Hai. . .it hurts to lose someone you love."  
  
Touya looked at him sharply. "You had someone special?"  
  
Yukito paused in his reply, his automatic denial, somehow the churning emotion in his stomach contradicted him. He closed his eyes. "Someone special. . ." He nodded slowly. When he opened his eyes again Touya was still staring at him.  
  
"Does it ever stop hurting?"  
  
Yukito wouldn't have recognised the bleak expression that hovered in his eyes. "If it's a true love. . .never." He stated.  
  
"Then I'm glad what I had was not such a love."  
  
"How did you lose yours?"  
  
The strong jaw clenched. "She left."  
  
"Death or desertion, both leave scars." Yukito could hardly believe he was saying such negative words. . .no matter how true they were. His listener nodded.  
  
"Hai. . ." He didn't bother to look down as he changed the subject. "Would you like to stay for dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"I would like that Toya."  
  
"So would I. . ."  
  
The snow Bunny looked up but the taller boy was determinedly not looking at him, attempting to hide his smile and failing.  
  
"Ah, there they are." Touya dangled the illusive keys. "Shall we get you some transport then Yuki?"  
  
  
  
//Yes, that's what he calls me now, I think it's to tease me for the way I say his name, but it doesn't work, I love it.//  
  
  
  
Touya showed Yukito around his house proving the Snow Bunny's theory right. . .this family did indeed sleep in beds.  
  
When they ended up on the front lawn his guide spoke up. "That's about it, I think after this you owe me a tour of your home."  
  
"Any time Toya." He knew his home would seem cold and empty compared to this one but he was at least proud of his garden. "Arigatou for lending me the bike, I'll take good care of it." He sensed it was time to leave.  
  
Touya thrust his hand in his pockets. "Do you want to meet me and the kaijuu tomorrow morning?"  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"Same place?" Yukito nodded enthusiastically. "I'll see you there then."  
  
"That's a da- promise." He amended immediately feeling a blush invade his cheeks but thankfully Touya ignored the slip.  
  
  
  
//I rode home before his sister returned from baton practice, the bike is practically new but I can see how it would be too small for someone as big as Touya. I'm going to have to find a way to thank him but first - I'M GOING TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIS FAMILY! You'll have to wait and see what happens Diary, I promise I'll tell you every thing tomorrow. . .//  
  
  
  
  
  
Genkan = lower level porch.  
  
Futon = bedroll type thing we see at Yukito's house.  
  
Tatami = straw-matted floor.  
  
* Uh! God I hate this chapter but there wasn't a lot of alternative, this irritatingly pointless parade towards the inevitable is necessary. . .apparently.  
  
CLAMP and Nelbaka in cahoots;  
  
CLAMP 1: "We could let Touya and Yukito declare their love this episode."  
  
CLAMP 2: "Or not. . ."  
  
Nelvana Lackey: "T-Touya and. . .Yukito? T-t-together?" 


	3. The 'New Boy'

  


* * *

  


* * *

This chapter is for everyone who's been so kind about this fic. Special mention for Mewta for some wonderful compliments and for someone else who reviewed but left no name - I hope you come back again!  
  
  
  
  


The Promises of Tomorrow.  


  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Whass'at mean then? I dunno. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - The New Boy.'  
  
  
  
  
  
_Touya's-day (Thursday)  
_  
  
  
  
_Dear Diary – don't ask me how I got through the school day! Thank goodness no one asked me a question because I probably would have replied I'm having dinner at Touya's house!' to everyone! Aside from the excitement though there were some important matters to consider, should I eat *before* I went? If I did then I might not wolf down my food and embarrass myself but it's good manners to leave room for a meal when someone else is cooking it. It was a problem. . .  
_  
  
  
I know exactly how you feel, the dinner trays must pay for their crimes.  
  
Yukito stopped looking - well, glaring at the tray - to see Touya towering over him. He cried.  
  
The larger youth rolled his eyes. He replied. The pale boy giggled and sat back.  
  
The football captain gasped dramatically. Yuki, I know I don't know you that well but. . .there is food on your plate. . .am I right in thinking this isn't a natural phenomenon?  
  
Yukito blushed which seemed to fascinate the other student who watched the path of pink as it seeped up the slender neck and into the rounded cheeks.  
  
Well I – I. . .uh. . .oh dear. The Snow Bunny managed looking distressed.  
  
Touya's eyes hardened. Is someone giving you a hard time? It must be something serious to put you off your food. Just tell me Yuki and I'll sort it out.  
  
No, no its not that, I just. . .well -.  
  
Finally he explained his dilemma and it seemed Touya was giving it due consideration. . .until he started laughing. Several student groups nearby turned to look at the usually serious boy and then curiously turned their attention to the one that had amused him.  
  
The New Boy.'  
  
Touya choked. If you're hungry then eat, if not, then don't, it's as simple as that.  
  
You won't mind? The taller youth shook his head. And your father won't mind?  
  
Another smile. Once you've met tousan you'll understand why the very idea is preposterous.  
  
Oh. . .well in that case-.  
  
Seconds later the tray was empty and Touya was watching him sardonically having sat down at the table.  
  
Happy now?  
  
Yukito hummed, eyes half closed.  
  
When the footballer continued to watch him and made no move to eat his own food the Snow Bunny roused himself.  
  
Did you forget your lunch?  
  
Iie, I rarely bring any.  
  
No lunch!? Yukito gasped.  
  
The youth shrugged. I don't have an appetite like yours, I'm usually still pretty fresh even after a big match.  
  
You must have a lot of energy. The pale student looked suspiciously from side to side before leaning forward and whispering interrogatively. What's your secret?  
  
Touya leaned even closer. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine.  
  
Yukito sat back quickly. Secrets? Me? I wish! What you see is what you get I'm afraid.  
  
The other drawled, sounding dubious.  
  
The Snow Bunny held the intense gaze as long as he could. . which wasn't long. Touya took pity on him.  
  
So are you coming straight back to my house after fifth period?  
  
Yukito suddenly swooped forward at the sight of a substantial crumb on in tray. He licked his fingertip and corrected his oversight. I made a cake so I need to go back and get it.  
  
I'll go with you, you could give me that tour I mentioned.  
  
He felt strangely unenthusiastic at the prospect.  
  
Maybe I could meet your parents.  
  
Yukito stilled as he whiped his fingers on a tissue. I live with my grandparents.  
  
Oh. . . He thought for a moment that Touya was leaving a pause for him to fill with an explanation until he spoke again. Well, I could meet them instead.  
  
Yukito knotted the napkin and replaced it slowly. They travel a lot. He turned to look out of the window and away from his companions searching expression unaware that his defensive body language gave away more than words.  
  
Do they spend much time with you when they're home?  
  
Well, they get up and go to bed early so I rarely see them.  
  
Another long pause from Touya. Well, its good that they're still living life to the full.  
  
Yukito enthused. I want to be just like them. He sat back dreamily. I'm going to fly all over the world.  
  
His companion smiled. Have you ever been on a plane?  
  
The pale boy frowned thoughtfully. I don't thin- he corrected himself abruptly. No. No I haven't.  
  
I have. When I was younger.   
  
What does it feel like?  
  
How do you imagine it would feel?  
  
Strange at first, then...then sort of natural after practice. He closed his eyes, enjoying a private daydream. Afterwards you'd want to glide or float everywhere because walking just seems like a pointless exercise. He opened his eyes again to find Touya watching him closely. Was I close? He asked.  
  
I suppose it depends who you're with. He answered. I'm dreading Sakura's first flight. He shuddered eloquently. I can just imagine her hopping from the window to the aisle seat, squealing with excitement one moment then fear the next.  
  
Yukito chuckled. I bet you wouldn't let her go without you!  
  
Touya responded noncommittally.  
  
You know Toya. The other youth began conversationally. If I didn't know better I'd say you had a sister complex.  
  
Shut up. Was his reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yukito shifted his satchel and watched the last students trickle out of the school building. Touya was late...or not coming. He'd been stood u-  
  
  
  
He beamed as he saw Touya cycling towards him. You're late. He informed him when the bike stopped.  
  
Gomen. I had to tell the kaijuu that I couldn't go home with her cause we're swinging by your place.  
  
You should have left it to me! Yukito cried, instantly feeling guilty and still dreading showing his new friend his new home.  
  
Nah. She'll be fine walking with her cousin, Tomoyo. I should warn you though, she hasn't shut up about your visit. They started pedalling beside eachother.  
  
Well...Touya I think I should warn *you* that my house is a little, well it's...it's not like yours.  
  
Inhabited by a noisy kaijuu you mean?  
  
Yukito fixed his eyes on the passing concrete beneath them, unable to even chuckle at the remark. It's not that, its just - empty, - minimalist.  
  
Everyone's homes are different Yuki, who cares if you have a sofa made of concrete, or -.'  
  
Yukito zoned out. He could see his brightly coloured garden from here. At least that was one thing he could be proud of.  
  
Despite what he'd said Touya was clearly surprised at the austerity of his home but Yukito could practically see the youths minds concluding that his grandparents must be ruled by tradition and old-style Japanese decor. In fact Touya was still stuck trying to remember the last time he'd see Tatami floors outside of a shrine!  
  
Seeing his companion note the immaculate but sparse furnishings Yukito did something very rude, he ignored the fact he was supposed to give a tour and instead dragged his guest into the spacious kitchen where he seized the cake tin.  
  
Here it is! He declared in a shrill voice. Lets go before Sakura gets impatient.  
  
To his credit Touya didn't remind him of his manners, he just took the tin and nodded. You're right, kaijuu's got an appetite like a T-Rex.  
  
Yukito could have kissed him for being so understanding but as soon as *that* notion entered his head he blushed furiously.  
  
Alright then. He said quickly, more than happy to close the door on his silent home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura shrieked before running up the stairs faster than the speed of light, tearing a brush through her hair and straightening her dress, then racing back down. she completed.  
  
The grey-haired boy finished his millisecond blink barely aware that the girl had disappeared!  
  
Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. The girl turned pink and seemed to be melting into a puddle until her brother huffed and pushed passed her.  
  
Why is that when a kaijuu stands in a doorway you can't even see the house? Touya asked sarcastically.  
  
Sakura stamped her foot. Kaijuu ja nai! She yelled and was in the process of shaking her fist at her brother's moving back when she heard Yukito laughing at which point she continued her meltdown.  
  
Yuki, there's a clean pair of guest slippers by the mat. Touya called.  
  
He replied as he lifted Sakura off the floor and dusted her off.  
  
  
  
The girl nodded.   
  
Kaijuu! Is this your mess in the kitchen?  
  
What mess? She demanded hotly stomping off loudly enough to justify her oniichan's insults.  
  
Yukito shook his head fondly already feeling the warm, familial glow of the household taking him over. He swapped his shoes for the offered slippers and headed in the direction of squabbling siblings.  
  
You made yourself a snack? Touya was saying. You call *that* a snack? Thank goodness tousan's doing the cooking tonight!  
  
I was starving!  
  
Her brother responded dryly. Yukito peered at what was being discussed so heatedly...Touya had a point, whatever it was, was an off-white colour, lumpy, runny and all over the work-top.  
  
It's a good thing we came back when we did. His friend muttered over his shoulder to him.  
  
He scolded. Leave Sakura alone you big bully.  
  
The tall youth looked surprised while his sister gazed at him like her saviour, protector, hero, guardian...to add to his previous position as a God.  
  
Finally the football captain threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. Come on. He muttered directing Yukito out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Get that mess cleaned up! He called back to his pouting sister.  
  
I can't believe she's won you over already you traitor. Touya accused him as they entered his room.  
  
She's kawaii.  
  
  
  
She doesn't look anything like you.  
  
Iie, she takes after okaasan. Touya answered with a smile.  
  
Are you like your otousan?  
  
We share some personality traits but we don't look much alike. I guess I'm some weird throwback.  
  
Well it certainly turned out well for you. Yukito murmured absently as he stared around Touya's room taking in the possessions and unaware of what he'd just said.  
  
Would you like to sit down? The darker youth asked softly.  
  
Yukito tore his nosey gaze away blushing guiltily. He sat in the swivel chair that Touya had pulled out from under his bed for him while Touya himself sat cross-legged on his bed.  
  
Yukito didn't feel comfortable looking at Touya, nor did it feel polite to continue peering around his room, tempting though it were. He sighed and made an effort to meet the amused gaze.  
  
What's so funny?  
  
You are. Yukito cocked his head curiously. You're so easy to read. Sometimes.  
  
Gomen, you just have a very interesting room.  
  
Feel free to look around. You're obviously dying to.  
  
The Snow Bunny stood up sheepishly and spent the next few minutes looking through Touya's CD's and book's oohing' and ahhing' intermittently until he came across a worn album and waited for Touya's nod to pull it out. Rather than opening it himself he carried it over to his companion and sat close to him so they could look through it together. They were all photo's, mostly of Touya and his mother and a tiny few of her with a baby Sakura. The significant space at the end of the small collection was taken up with fragile pressed flowers. Being as green-fingered as he was Yukito could identify the the blossoms immediately.  
  
Cherry.  
  
Peach...he looked at Touya.  
  
Did you're mother make these for you?  
  
He nodded. Towards the end she was confined to bed, I used to bring her flowers. I never knew she was keeping them like this until she'd gone. She gave them to me inside a stack of music sheets and said Keep practising on the piano, help you father take care of your little sister and don't be afraid of -', Touya stopped abruptly.  
  
Yukito prompted.  
  
She told me not to be afraid of...strange things'.  
  
The petite youth was about to question this when his companion stood up suddenly.  
  
'tousan's home. He said opening the door to hid room and indicating that Yukito should follow and true enough, although he hadn't heard a sound, the door had opened by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Despite Touya's earlier words Yukito had expected the father to be cut along similar lines as his son; tall, dark and handsome. Well, he was tall, even taller than Touya and he was also just as handsome but his hair and eyes were a warm, rich auburn colour while his face was as pale skinned and friendly as his exuberant daughter's. Despite the openness of his features however, Yukito could see where his new friend had gained his air of mystery and also, like it had been with Touya, Yukito liked Fujitaka immediately.  
  
It's so lovely to meet you. The older man enthused clasping his offered hand warmly within both of his. Touya so rarely brings his school friends home. Never in fact. He leaned in, smiling broadly. That's why I finished work early. I had to meet the exception.  
  
The youth in question blinked at his father's less than subtle words and Fujitaka didn't attempt to mask the amused sparkle in his eyes. Yukito felt flustered to say the least and more than a little honoured.  
  
I - I'm very glad to meet you too, Kinomoto-san. Arigato for inviting me into your home.  
  
Now that I've met you it's safe to say you are always welcom -.  
  
Sakura yelled, bombing onto the scene.  
  
If you can bear the racket that is! Her father added wryly sweeping his little girl up into a hug and carrying her into the kitchen.  
  
Would you like some help preparing the food? Touya called.  
  
No, no. Don't trouble yourself.  
  
It's no trouble. Touya returned, or at least he had been about to before Yukito chirped eagerly in his place and trotted into the kitchen. Touya rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright. That's it! Touya cried exasperatedly as Sakura splashed yet more soapy water onto the kitchen floor.  
  
The little girl tore her gaze from Yukito's turned back to see the pool forming beneath her on the linoleum floor.  
  
And you wonder why we didn't let you cook?  
  
I can cook!  
  
Oh I see. You just can't wash up?  
  
No...yes...stop being mean!  
  
He doesn't mean it Sakura. Fujitaka assured her. Do you have homework tonight?  
  
She mumbled reluctantly.  
  
Touya chuckled. Math again?  
  
She growled again with feeling.  
  
Oh, I love Math! Yukito cried enthusiastically as he paused his chopping and beamed dazzlingly at her.  
  
Sakura blinked. M-me too!  
  
As long as it doesn't involve numbers, huh kaijuu?  
  
The projectile sponge hit Touya squarely on the chest with a very wet slap before the girl practically flew from the kitchen with one hand firmly clamped over her mouth but a few sniggers managing to escape.  
  
The male occupants blinked for what must have been a full minute. Yukito recovered first and returned to his vigourous chopping, as did Fujitaka, Touya, however, took over his sisters' abandoned role of staring at their guest who hummed as he worked.  
  
Are you cooking or daydreaming, Touya? His father remarked, the man didn't turn around but Touya knew he was smiling and as he turned back to his work, he realised he was too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yukito bit his lip awkwardly. Hai, thats...enough.  
  
Are you sure? Fujitaka indicated the already generous portion of rice.  
  
Better add another few spade-fulls Touya laughed. Yukito was beginning to feel very ashamed until the older man spoke up.  
  
Eating a lot is a sign that you're healthy. He added several more big spoonfuls. Please fetch your sister, Touya.  
  
Now, instead of feeling embarrassed by is appetite, Yukito felt proud of it, more than that, he felt warm all over and when they sat at the table to eat he couldn't remember ever being so content.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fujitaka-san is a wonderful cook! Yukito enthused as they entered the kitchen with the dishes.   
  
Lets just hope you don't start growing sideways. Touya teased, prodding Yukito's flat belly with his index finger. The smaller youth giggled unintentionally and slapped the hand away.  
  
Ticklish? That is definitely going in my arsenal of weapons against you!  
  
Why would you need an arsenal against me? Yukito pondered innocently and abruptly gathered some soapsuds from Sakura's abandoned washing-up bowl and planted them on his classmates nose.  
  
Touya lunged for him, intent on retaliation but instead skidded on the spilt water on the floor. It seemed that even while falling Touya remained calm, it was very odd, Yukito heard the ominous squeak of the linoleum and turned expecting to see flailing arms. One arm was out to catch the nearest counter but that was soapy too so there was no telling whether his fingers could find a reliable hold. The weirdest thing was that while all that was going through Yukito's head he was already there catching hold of the much larger boy as he fell.  
  
That sound came from Touya, not Yukito.  
  
That was a close one, he muttered from above Yukito's head, his breath stirring the grey hair because of their proximity. You can put me down now. He added softly.  
  
Just realising that he was holding his friend an inch off the ground Yukito dropped him abruptly.  
  
Well, I said I thought you were strong. The other boy remarked wryly as he rubbed at his ribs where Yukito's arms had circled.  
  
Yukito dismissed abruptly.  
  
Maybe that's why you eat a lot.  
  
  
  
Touya rolled his eyes in a manner that suggested he was taking note of every noncommittal and vague answer he received.  
  
And people say I'm secretive!  
  
Yukito didn't respond.  
  
Have you always been such a verbal clam?  
  
Yukito offered. More because he thought it was what Touya wanted to hear than that he actually knew the answer.  
  
What changed? Touya asked next, with just a little too much *casual* interest.  
  
He sighed. Touya was testing him. Again. Several times during dinner he had tried probing Yukito and his past, granted without much success because he little sister constantly overrode his queries, which was fortunate. He was feeling too mentally exhausted from the intensity of the darker youth to use evasive manoeuvres anymore. Sakura proved his saviour again as she came in with her plate and he was excused from answering.   
  
Your mess nearly killed me! Touya accused her. You realise I would have come back as a ghost to haunt you?  
  
Her plate and cutlery rattled.   
  
Don't worry Sakura-chan, ghosts only stay to look after those they left behind, not to be mean to them. Yukito assured her, receiving a startled look from Touya and a slightly less stricken one from the little girl. Demo, your oniichan did nearly hurt himself so be careful, ne?  
  
She cried, clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
Hmph. Well its your turn to clear up tonight kaijuu so we'll see how well you do.  
  
I'm going to do the tidying tonight, Fujitaka said as he joined them. That way Sakura can do her best on her Maths homework.   
  
I'll help. Yukito volunteered, already moving towards the sink.  
  
Certainly not! Fujitaka responded and Yukito was suddenly struck by a sense of familiarity with the man. You're a guest, besides, you helped with the preparation.  
  
Well, if you're sure that's alright... but Fujitaka was already rattling plates and getting to work, instructing Sakura to do the same.  
  
So, do you want to go talk in my room? Touya invited.  
  
Talk? The territory suddenly seemed very dangerous. Um...I should...go home. My, uh, grandparents will be wondering where I am.  
  
Touya cocked his head slightly. I thought they were travelling?  
  
They are- they were! Th-they might have come back early as a...s-surprise.  
  
Okay then. I'll walk you out.  
  
Yukito nodded. Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Fujitaka-san.  
  
Do itashi mashite. the man replied coming forward and drying his hands so that he could offer one to Yukito. We hope to see you again soon.  
  
I hope so too. Yukito said enthusiastically and felt a little embarrassed by a sudden attraction to his friend's father as he shook his hand.  
  
Next he bent down to Sakura. he murmured and ruffled her hair. He wished he had a little sister like her and he said as much to Touya when they stepped out of the house and began walking down the street.  
  
Yeah, I gathered you liked her. Touya chuckled. You can share her with me if you like. Protecting her by myself is tough. Despite the humour in his tone Yukito sensed that the other youth was being completely serious and he felt very flattered.  
  
You like tousan too?  
  
He blushed, remembering that moment when he'd had to surpress an urge to embrace the older man. Of course.  
  
That's understandable I suppose.  
  
It -, Yukito swallowed. It is?  
  
Hai. You're very much alike. That was flattering too.  
  
Is, uh, is that why you like me? He guessed hesitantly. Because I'm like your father?  
  
Touya didn't attempt to deny it, whether that like' qualified as friendship or something more remained unclear. He replied, with such certainly that Yukito had to follow it up.  
  
Why do you then?  
  
Maybe I just like a mystery. Yukito sensed him looking at him from the corner of his eye but wasn't quite brave enough to look up himself. Perhaps I'd like to solve the puzzle.  
  
Yukito stopped walking abruptly and turned to look up at him. Touya. Can I ask you a favour?  
  
The other replied.  
  
Yukito took a deep breath. Stop trying to know me. He blurted. Touya didn't quite managed to conceal his hurt.  
  
No, I don't mean it like that! He rushed. I just...please don't push, it's not necessary for friends to know everything about eachother is it?  
  
The tall youth gave him that prolonged look he was just getting used to before he smiled, the warmest yet. A new respect forming behind his eyes. I guess not. The new boy's relief was clear. But do you think that some day we might? He continued, surprising himself and his companion.  
  
Yukito replied cautiously.  
  
Then I promise that tomorrow I'll ease up.  
  
Tomorrow? Yukito wondered until Touya spoke again.  
  
Truth or dare, Yuki?  
  
The youth didn't like either option very much. He replied.  
  
If you could fly anywhere where would you go?  
  
He pursed his lips. I think I'd like to travel to a different time rather than place so I can't really answer that.  
  
Can I ask another one then?  
  
Yukito tsked playfully, no longer threatened by the game. Okay, but it's your last and I have the option of refusing to answer it.  
  
Fair enough. Touya conceded. What is your greatest treasure?  
  
My garden. Yukito replied promptly hiding a smile at Touya's disappointed expression. Touya? Truth or dare?  
  
  
  
*Who* is your greatest treasure?  
  
Touya rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened his mouth to answer before Yukito covered it with his hand.  
  
That's alright, your secret's safe with me. He grinned cheekily.   
  
Shu uh. Shut up Touya growled against the small hand.  
  
Yukito withdrew the touch with a laugh. Like I said, my lips are sealed.' He checked his watch. I really have to go now. Arigato for inviting me, it was wonderful to meet your family. He said sincerely.  
  
I'll walk you home. Touya offered.  
  
That's okay. I'll be fine on my own, Toya. The boy assured him beginning to walk away.  
  
He called after a moments deliberation, the slight figure stopped and turned to look back at him with the moonlight glinting off his hair.  
  
Who is, or was, *your* greatest treasure? He asked.  
  
The other boy was silent for a moment, his face hidden by shadows. Sleep well, Toya. He said and carried on walking.  
  
Touya watched him until he turned the corner. You're on your own too much Yuki. He murmured and as he closed the door behind him he resolved to change that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please oh please review this!!! God bless the few who already have but I still need opinions. I get points for a 20 page chapter right? Demerits for not looking up a Japanese recipe for them to be cooking though...*bows deeply* gomen nasai!

* * *

  


* * *

  



End file.
